The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hybrida, commercially referred to as a Rex Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KRBELAT02’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Rex Begonia plants with unique and attractive leaf coloration.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands in January, 2009 of a proprietary selection of Begonia hybrida identified as code number KV06B0370-002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Begonia hybrida identified as code number KV07B0399-002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in January, 2010. Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by leaf cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands since February, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.